Wei
Wei (魏), also known as Cao Wei (曹魏), is one of the three influential kingdoms in the Dynasty Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Dynasty Tactics series, and Kessen II. In Dynasty Warriors, the country is symbolized by the color blue and a Chinese phoenix. In Kessen II, their army is symbolized by the color red. The Kingdom of Wei was created by Cao Cao. He was given the title Duke of Wei in 213 AD. His power continued to grow until, in 216 AD, Cao Cao was crowned King of Wei. In 220 AD Cao Cao passed away and left his holding to his son Cao Pi, who, in turn, diposed of the young Han Emperor and created the Wei Dynasty. Over the years the Sima family slowly gained more and more control of the Wei Dynasty. Eventually, Sima Yan, the grandson of Sima Yi, took over and created the Jin Dynasty in 265 AD. Rulers #Cao Cao (posthumously) #Cao Pi (220 ~ 226 AD) - Cao Cao's third son #Cao Rui (226 ~ 239 AD) - Cao Pi's eldest son #Cao Fang (239 ~ 254 AD) #Cao Mao (254 ~ 260 AD) #Cao Huan (260 ~ 265 AD) Other Figures *Cao Teng - Cao Cao's grandfather, style name was Jixing. A eunuch who served four generations of emperors of the Han, he didn't heavily judge people and was well liked for his accepting character. Didn't cause a single mistake in his 30 years of service. First served Emperor An. During the appointment of the young Emperor Zhi, he questioned the judgment of placing the child on the throne and shared his uncertainty with Liang Ji. His colleague told him to firmly express what he believed, but Cao Teng took one glance at the child and commended him instead. Cao Teng's actions threw a wrench in Liang Ji's plans and lead to the enthronement of the young heir. Became despised by Liang Wang, the possible heir to the throne who hated eunuchs, and expressed his mutual anger to him. Eventually appointed as the highest rank for an eunuch and died in an unknown date. Posthumously honored by Cao Rui as Gao Huangdi (Emperor Gao) in 229. *Cao Song - Cao Cao's father, originally born within the Xiahou family and was Xiahou Dun's uncle (younger brother of the latter's father), style name was Jugao. Adopted by Cao Teng. A modest character of restraint who valued piety, he rose in ranks to be Grand Commandant. Answered draft for the Yellow Turban Rebellion and went with his family to Xuzhou. After distinguishing Cao Cao to lead in his place, Cao Song decided to return home to Yanzhou. According to the Wushu, Tao Qian's subordinate Zhang Kai killed him during the journey. Cao Cao became furious once he heard the news and lead troops to avenge him. Posthumously honored by Cao Pi as Tai Huangdi (Emperor Tai) in 220. *Cao De - Cao Song's son, Cao Cao's younger brother. Mentioned in the Book of Wei and Shiyu. Accompanied his father's return back to Yanzhou. Shared the same fate as his father, reportedly being one of the first people killed whilst guarding a gate. His name is a contrast to the Book of the Later Han and Wushu, the former reporting that Cao Song's son was named Cao Ji and the second book making no mention of Cao De's name. It's unknown if his name was misreported or if they are two separate people. *Cao Ang - Cao Cao's eldest son, mother was Lady Liu. *Cao Shuo - Cao Cao's second son, mother was Lady Liu. Sickly and is suggested to have died when he was young due to his scant mention in records. Posthumously honored by Cao Rui as Shang Wang (Prince Shang) in 229. *Cao Zhang - Cao Cao's fourth son, brave youth nicknamed by his father "Yellow Beard". *Cao Zhi - Cao Cao's fifth son, skilled with poetry and was dubbed "poet sage" by his father. *Cao Xiong - Cao Cao's sixth son, style name was Zilie, mother was Bian Xi. Died when he was young. The Book of Wei states that he died due to illness. Posthumously honored by Cao Rui as Huaixiao Wang (Prince Huaixiao) *Cao Biao - Cao Cao's seventh son, style name was Shuhu, mother was Sunji. Served his father and his older brother, being appointed Chu Wang (Prince Chu). Loved literature and poetry and was close to Cao Zhi. Cao Zhi dedicated a poem to him, Zeng Baima Wanghu. Conspired a mutiny with Wang Ling to replace Cao Fang. The plan failed and he was ordered to commit suicide when he was 57. *Cao Chong - Cao Cao's eighth son, style name was Cangshu. A studious hopeful lad, he was very insightful, benevolent, and respected for his age. All the vassals that knew him admired him and held great expectations for his future. His father particularly adored him, some sources claiming more than Cao Pi. Unfortunately, Cao Chong was also born with a frail body and died of illness when he was 13. His death caused Cao Cao to slump into a great depression. The timing of his death was ironic since Zhen Luo was being granted within the family, meaning that both a marriage and funeral ceremony were being held at once. In response Cao Cao said to Cao Pi, "Cangshu's (Cao Chong's) death is a great misfortune to me, but you should rejoice. You are to be my true successor after all." When Cao Pi was made emperor, he remarked that he possibly could have never risen to his current state of power if Cao Chong were still alive. *Cao Yu - Cao Cao's ninth son, style name was Pengzu, married Zhang Lu's daughter, became Yan Wang (Prince Yan) in 225. Close with Cao Rui due to being near the same age and is considered his friend amongst the other princes. When Cao Rui collapsed due to illness, Cao Yu attended to him. Appointed Grand Commander by Cao Rui, but politely refused since it didn't fit his character. His subordinates, Liu Fang and Sun Zi, lost faith in him and pledged their loyalties to Cao Shuang. Cao Yu and his other followers lost favor and were discharged. *Cao Lin - Cao Cao's tenth son, named Marquess of Raoyang by his father. Dubbed Pei Wang (Prince Pei) by Cao Pi. After his death in 256, he was named Mu Wang (Prince Mu) and his titles went to his son, Cao Wei. *Cao Gun - Cao Cao's eleventh son, named Marquess of Pingxiang by his father. Dubbed Beihai Wang (Prince Beihai or Prince of the North Sea) by Cao Pi. Liked studying since youth and was said to be exceptionally intelligent by the time he was 10. Calm and quiet, liked quilting cloth from a loom with his wife and concubines. Died when he was young and was posthumously named Gong Wang (Prince Gong). *Cao Ju - Cao Cao's twelfth son, named Marquess of Fanyang by his father. Became Pengcheng Wang (Prince of Pengcheng) by Cao Pi, which honored the birthplace of his mother. Committed a crime and was punished by having his properties reduced. Returned 4,600 households two years later. Candidate for successor after Cao Fang but grieved the removal of Cao Pi's political system and refused. *Cao Ju - Cao Cao's thirteenth son, mother was Lady Yin. Died young without an heir. Succeeded by Cao Jun's child. Given posthumous name Fanyang Minwang. *Cao Shang - Cao Cao's fourteenth son, mother was Sunji. Died young without an heir. No successor so his territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Linyi Shang-gongzi. *Cao Qin - Cao Cao's fifteenth son, mother was Sunji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Gang Shang-gongzi. *Cao Xuan - Cao Cao's sixteenth son, mother was Lady Qin. Appointed as Marquess of Xizhou by his father. Died young without an heir. Succeeded by Cao Lin's child. Given posthumous name Jishang Huaiwang. *Cao Jun - Cao Cao's seventeenth son, style name was Zian. Appointed as Marquess of Xiangyi by his father. Became Chenliu Gongwang. Died in 259 and was succeeded by his son, Cao Ao. *Cao Gan - Cao Cao's eighteenth son, mother was Chenji, eventually entitled as Marquess of Hongnong by his father. His mother died when he was three and Cao Cao's illness worsened when Cao Gan was five. Worrying for Cao Gan, Cao Cao took pity on his son for losing his parents at such a young age and asked Cao Pi to look after Cao Gan after he passed away. Cao Pi followed his father's wishes and took care of Cao Gan well. As Cao Gan matured, he thought Cao Pi as if he were his own father, which made his older brother shed tears of pity when he corrected his younger brother. He passed away when he 45. *Cao Cheng - Cao Cao's nineteenth son, mother was Liji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Gucheng Shang-gongzi. *Cao Zheng - Cao Cao's twentieth son, married Yuan Tan's daughter in a bid for peace negotiations but divorced her when their relations changed. Appointed as marquess but died a year later in 218. Had no children but his properties were succeeded by Cao Ju's (Cao Cao's twelve son) son. Given posthumous name Feidai Gongzi. *Cao Jing - Cao Cao's twenty-first son, mother was Liji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Ling Shang-gongzi. *Cao Jun - Cao Cao's twenty-second son, mother was Zhouji. Appointed as marquess but died soon after (either in 218 or 219). Succeeded by his son, Cao Kang. Given posthumous name Fan Angong. *Cao Ji - Cao Cao's twenty-third son, mother was Liuji. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. Given posthumous name Guangzong Shang-gongzi. *Cao Yi - Cao Cao's twenty-fourth son, mother was Songji. Made Marquess of Licheng by his father and eventually became the ruler of Dongping. Succeeded by his son, Cao Xi. Given posthumous name Dongping Lingwang. *Cao Mao - Cao Cao's twenty-fifth son. Known to be an arrogant and pushy person, unfavored by Cao Cao and Cao Pi. Only taken into royalty during Cao Rui's reign. Offered to replace Cao Yi but used the excuse of throat pain to pardon himself from responsibility. *Cao Lin - Cao Pi's second son, ruler of Hedong by his father, ruler of Donghai by his brother. Rough and violent, said to have occasionally killed ladies within his harem. *Cao Xie - Cao Pi's third son, died young. *Cao Rui - Cao Pi's fourth son, appointed as the ruler of Yang Ping Prefecture. Died soon afterwards without an heir. Succeeded by Cao Rui's son. *Cao Jian - Cao Pi's fifth son, ruler of Dongwu. Died soon afterwards without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated. *Cao Li - Cao Pi's sixth son, ruler of Yuancheng. Died of unknown causes in 229. Succeeded by Cao Jie's son. *Cao Yong - Cao Pi's seventh son, ruler of Huainan. Died young and was succeeded by Cao Jie's son. *Cao Gong - Cao Pi's eighth son, ruler of Chongha. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated and family line became extinct. *Cao Yan - Cao Pi's ninth son, ruler of Guangping. Died young without an heir. No successor so territory was confiscated and family line became extinct. Ladies *Empress Bian - Wife of Cao Mao, daughter of Bian Bing, great-granddaughter of Empress Dowager Bian. *Empress Bian - Wife of Cao Huan, granddaughter of Bian Bing. *Empress Dowager Bian - Wife of Cao Cao, mother of Cao Pi, Cao Zhang, Cao Zhi, and Cao Xiong. Made empress dowager when Cao Pi ascended the throne. *Cao Jie - Second empress of Emperor Xian and final empress of the Han. Opposed Cao Pi's abdication of the throne. *Consort Chou - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of Cao Lin. *Lady Ding - First wife of Cao Cao, but split from him after she blamed him for Cao Ang's death. *Princess Dongxiang - Daughter of Cao Pi and Zhen Luo. *Lady Du - Former wife of Qin Yulu, wife of Cao Cao, and mother of Cao Lin and Cao Gun. *Empress Guo - Wife of Cao Rui. *Guo Nuwang- Wife of Cao Pi and later empress. Caused Zhen Luo's death by spreading rumors about who Cao Rui's father was. *Lady Huan - Wife of Cao Cao, mother of Cao Chong, Cao Yu, and first Cao Ju. *Lady Li - Concubine of Cao Pi, daughter of Emperor Xian. Preferred over Zhen Luo, and told Cao Rui who had killed his mother. *Consort Li - Concubine of Cao Pi, daughter of Emperor Xian. *Lady Liu - Mistress of Cao Cao, mother of Cao Ang, Cao Ruo, and an unnamed daughter. Died young. *Empress Mao - First wife of Cao Rui. Was forced to commit suicide in favor of Empress Guo. *Consort Pan - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of his fourth son, Cao Rui. *Lady Qin - Mistress of Cao Cao, mother of Cao Xuan and Cao Jun. *Consort Song - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of Cao Yan. *Consort Su - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of Cao Yong. *Empress Wang - Third wife of Cao Fang, daughter of Wang Kui. *Consort Xu - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of Cao Li. *Lady Yin - Mistress of Cao Cao, mother of second Cao Ju. *Consort Yin - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of Cao Xie. *Princess Yu - Wife of Cao Rui. Born in Pingyuan. *Consort Zhang - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of Cao Gong. *Empress Zhang - Wife of Cao Fang, daughter of Zhang Qi. Ordered to be executed by Sima Shi. *Empress Zhen - First wife of Cao Fang. Her grandfather was the brother of Zhen Luo. *Zhen Luo - Former wife of Yuan Xi, wife of Cao Pi, and mother of Cao Rui. Posthumously named empress. *Consort Zhu - Concubine of Cao Pi, mother of Cao Jian. *Cao Qinghe - Wife of Xiahou Mao, daughter of Cao Cao and Lady Liu. Vassals Five Generals of Wei The Five Generals of Wei (五将軍) were five generals who had many military exploits and were known as heroes to their kingdom. They include: # Zhang Liao - recognized leader who is also skilled in politics # Yue Jin - headstrong and honorable warrior # Yu Jin - dominant and regal; after he surrendered to Guan Yu, his reputation was harshly criticized. # Zhang He - versatile and cunning # Xu Huang - skilled in strategy and fair In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, these generals were featured as Wei's version (and possible inspiration) of the Five Tiger Generals. While the rank itself is disputed, the five generals were singularly featured in the historical record, the Book of Wei. Based on this source, other candidates for the same title would also include Xiahou Yuan and Cao Ren. The Record of Three Kingdoms also recognizes these five generals. Eight Tiger Riders The Eight Tiger Riders (八虎騎) were eight praised horse riders who were related to Cao Cao. While they were cavalry captains and valiant warriors, the rank itself is disputed. #Cao Ren #Cao Hong #Cao Zhen #Cao Chun #Cao Xiu #Xiahou Dun #Xiahou Yuan #Xiahou Shang Cao Ren was mentioned to have been a great captain in the Record of the Three Kingdoms and his remaining relatives within the Cao family were given the same recognition during Cao Cao's campaigns. Based on these historical notes, the Xiahou relatives are the ones that remain in question for the "rank". Eight Tiger Generals The Eight Tiger Generals (八虎上将) were eight praised generals related to Cao Cao who served him valiantly. It is given a mention in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. #Xu Chu #Zhang Liao #Yue Jin #Li Dian #Cao Ren #Cao Hong #Xiahou Yuan #Xiahou Dun Nine Courageous Advisors The Nine Courageous Advisors (骨干谋士九人) were nine prized intellectuals who helped fortify Cao Cao's conquests with their wits. It's debated whether the title was actually real and used during their lifetime. #Xun Yu #Xun You #Jia Xu #Guo Jia #Cheng Yu #Xi Zhicai #Liu Ye #Jiang Ji #Sima Yi Thirty-Six Important Advisors The Thirty-Six Important Advisors (重要谋士三十六人) were intellectuals who were known to assist Cao Cao. Their efforts were considered to be irreplaceable to his rise to power. The complete list isn't known, the last person being unnamed and debated. #Chen Qun #Hua Xin #Gang Yao #Man Chong #Dong Zhao #Wang Lang #Cui Yan #Mao Jie #Jia Kui #Du Ji #Tian Chou #Wang Xiu #Yang Xiu #Xin Pi #Yang Fu #Tian Yu #Wang Jie #Kuai Yue #Zhang Ji #Du Xi #Zao Zhi #Ren Jun #Chen Jiao #Xi Lu #Huan Jie #Ding Yi #Ding Yi (brother of Ding Yi) #Sima Lang #Han Ji #Wei Kang #Bing Yuan #Zhao Yan #Xi Gui #Xu You #Guo Huai Advisors *Chen Deng *Chen Jiao *Chen Lin *Chen Qun *Cheng Yu *Cui Yan *Dong Chao *Dong Cheng *Dong Zhao *Du Xi *Fei Yao *Fu Gan *Guo Jia *Hua Xin *Jia Kui *Jia Xu *Jiang Gan *Jiang Ji *Kong Rong *Liu Ye *Sima Shi *Sima Yan *Sima Zhao *Sima Yi *Wang Can *Wang Lang *Wei Kai *Xin Pi *Xu Shu *Xu You *Xun You *Xun Yu *Zhong Yao Generals Cao Cao's army *Cao Anmin *Cao Chun *Cao Hong *Cao Mao *Cao Xiu *Cao Zhen *Chen Gong *Chi Lu *Dian Man *Dian Wei *Gao Gan *Gao Lan *Han Hao *Han Xuan *Han Xuan (style name: Jingran) *Hou Cheng *Hou Xuan *Jiao Chu *Jin Xuan *Li Dian *Li Fu *Liu Xun *Lu Kuang *Lu Qian *Lu Xiang *Meng Da *Mi Heng *Niu Jin *Pang De *Shen Dan *Shen Yi *Song Xian *Sun Li *Wang Ping *Wei Xu *Wen Pin *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Shang *Xiahou Wei *Xu Chu *Xu Shu *Yang Qiu *Yang Xiu *Zang Ba *Zhao Ang *Zhao Fan *Zhang Lu *Zhong Yao *Zhu Ling Wei's army *Chen Tai *Cheng Wu *Dai Ling *Deng Ai *Dong Heng *Gongsun Yuan *Guo Huai *Hao Zhao *Hu Zhi *Jiang Wei *Liang Kuan *Liang Xu *Liu Du *Liu Shao *Liu Xian *Liu Yan *Liu Ye *Lu Jian *Ma Zun *Man Cheng *Tian Yu *Wang Shuang *Wei Kang *Wen Qin *Wen Yang *Xiahou Ba *Xiahou He *Xiahou Hui *Xiahou Mao *Xu Shang *Xu Yi *Xue Qiao *Xue Ti *Yan Rou *Yang Hu *Yin Feng *Yin Shang *Zhang Hu *Zhang Pu *Zhang Qiu *Zhang Yan *Zhong Hui *Zhu Guang *Zhuge Dan Fictional Followers Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Bao Long *Bian Xi *Cai He *Cai Xun *Cai Zhong *Che Liji *Chen Ying *Cheng Gongying *Cui Liang *Dang Jun *Gou An *Han De *Han Fu *Han Sui - didn't surrender to Cao Cao historically. *Hu Ban *Kong Xiu *Liu Yue *Meng Tan *Qin Liang *Qin Qi *Qin Qingtong *Qiu Ben *Wang Guo - also known as Wang Huo *Wang Zhi *Xiahou Cun *Xiahou De *Xiahou En *Xiahou Jie *Xing Daorong *Yan Xing *Zhang Wen *Zhong Jin From Other Sources *Cai Wenji - saved by Cao Cao but allowed to return to her home. *Dong Xuanfeng and Xi Xuanfeng - original characters from Koei. *Himiko - sourced to have friendly relations with Wei but did not serve under them. Relations Allies *Han *Wu (during the Battle of Fan Castle) Enemies *Lu Bu *Yuan Shu (after declaring himself emperor) *Yuan Shao *Shu *Wu (''after Cao Pi's self-proclamation of emperor) See Also *Kingdom of Wei Walkthrough *Wei (Warriors Orochi) Category:Wei